


NYE fic: MadaSaku - Mada-Sensei 'verse (two-shot)

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MadaSensei 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE fic: MadaSaku - Mada-Sensei 'verse (two-shot)





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> sarahbearah1914 asked: And a Mada-Sensei?!?! I’m in heaven!! Can we please have more? Please ma’am, may have some more?

“And this was Sasuke’s idea?” clarified Madara.

He stood, feet set wide apart, arms crossed, watching the inn burn to the ground. His flack jacket hid the tension in his shoulders, but the muscles of his crossed forearms were taut.

His impassable expression was not as supportive as Naruto had been hoping for.

“Yes,” Naruto said. His confidence was less than stable, however, as a beam cracked and fell with a crash in the fiery wreckage… causing his sensei’s brow to twitch, his jaw to clench.

“The inn we were to stay in tonight. Sasuke torched to the ground,” repeated Madara.

Naruto’s brows furrowed.

“He has his reasons, I know it!” he said, defending his frenemy.

“Where is Sakura?” asked Madara, suddenly looking around. His most stable student—in comparison—was nowhere to be found. Normally she kept the other two knuckleheads in line to a degree; and yet she wasn’t within sight.

Neither was Sasuke.

“Uzumaki,” said Madara calmly. “Where. Is. Your. Team?”

Naruto paled under his teacher’s cold gaze, and he began pushing his pointer fingers together.

“Uh, you see, when Sasuke burned down the inn, Sakura lost her temper, a bit, and, well, you know how she has that anger issue, uh, she—”

“Spit it out.” The leather of Madara’s gloves creaked as his fists tightened.

“She started torturing Sasuke,” said Naruto, automatically curling up to protect his head and soft tissues.

Madara narrowed his eyes, incredulous.

His little Sakura?

“Nonsense,” replied Madara, turning away to look around them. The pair had to be there somewhere. He reached out with his chakra to try and sense them, and caught a faint tendril of their conflict from behind a nearby building.

Strangely enough, he did sense a fair amount of anxiety through the quivering evidence of Sasuke’s chakra… and something quite dark from Sakura’s.

More curious than worried now, and completely ignoring the burning wreckage that had been their planned abode for the night, Madara followed the trail to his two missing students.

When he came upon them, he swallowed his laugh.

“—gonna make you eat it!”

“Get off me!”

He couldn’t believe his eyes. Sakura was sitting on Sasuke’s back, his hands and legs bound, her left hand yanking his head back by its long hair while she shoved a cockroach at his mouth.

“If you’re so scared then you can bite its head off!” she screamed.

“Get off me! It’s gross!” hollered Sasuke wildly, desperately trying to buck her off.

“You burned our whole inn down because of a stupid cockroach, so now you’re going to eat it, you stupid idiot!”

_Ah,_  thought Madara.

_So that’s what happened._

END.


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two. Aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amor-vitae asked: Happy new year! If you'd like, maybe something from your Mada-sensei AU? Anything, really ❤

**At the Uchiha Clan Compound, post-mission…**

“… and then she yanked out his hair….”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“… while she was straddling his back, while he was incapacitated?…”

“… Yes.”

“… and then tried to make him eat a cockroach?” asked Mikoto incredulously.

Struggling with the urge to remain impassive, Madara simply nodded.

Mikoto looked at the pair of children, one pink-haired, the other dark-haired, as they looked at the ground, scuffing their feet. Both still sported their respective bruises and bumps, and neither was particularly proud of their mishap-with-fire that had resulted in the destruction of an entire inn.

“A cockroach?” Mikoto repeated, voice higher than usual.

His expression miserable and hotly embarrassed, Sasuke nodded.

“That’s completely understandable. We’ll cover all the damages,” sighed Mikoto. “Thank you for looking out for them, Madara. Sorry for the trouble. Sasuke, apologize to your teacher.”

Positively ill, Sasuke glowered at his sensei. “I apologize, sensei.”

Relishing Sasuke’s humility, Madara patted him on the head. “As long as you learned your lesson,” he said patronizingly. He ignored Sasuke’s death-glare.

“Was Sakura okay?” asked Mikoto, glancing behind Madara at the young woman who was twisting her hands together and staring at the ground.

At this Madara quirked an amused grin at Mikoto.

“She gave more than she got,” he assured her.  
  
END.


End file.
